This application seeks renewed support of the Genetics Graduate Training Program at CWRU, the goal of which is to train students to be outstanding independent scholars and investigators using genetics as a major tool to study biological and biomedical problems. The defining element in the philosophy of the program is the broad range of organisms, biological systems, and approaches being pursued in the training laboratories. Whether a student's research focus is in human, molecular, or developmental genetics; whether in Drosophila, C. elegans, yeast, mouse, or human; whether using cloned DNA, cultured cells, model organisms or human families, each student is expected to develop a broad understanding of and appreciation for the range of approaches and topics being pursued in other organisms or specialties. Training towards this goal is achieved through five primary mechanisms: advanced coursework, a weekly journal club, an invited speaker seminar program, student research presentations, and original research. The CWRU Genetics Graduate Training Program offers a unique range of opportunities for students. Training laboratories are located in several departments, including Genetics, Molecular Biology, Neuroscience, Pediatrics, Medicine and Anesthesiology. The program offers extensive new facilities and research programs in human genetics, molecular genetics, genomics, gene expression, developmental genetics, chromosome structure and function, genome mapping and organization, quantitative genetics and the molecular and genetic basis of human disease, thereby providing an opportunity for integrated training in all aspects of genetics in organisms ranging from yeast to C. elegans and Drosophila to mouse and humans. The training program is administered by the Department of Genetics, which includes both basic science and clinical faculty. Students are admitted either through the multi-program Biomedical Sciences Training Program at CWRU or by direct application to the Genetics Program. All first-year students perform a series of diverse research rotations and select a laboratory with a research mentor (trainer) in the Genetics program at the end of the first year. The program is administered by a Steering Committee consisting of the Director and faculty trainers, each with responsibilities for specific aspects of the program. This integrated training program in molecular, developmental, and human genetics reflects our commitment to the diversity of genetics as a unifying theme across all of biology and medicine.